Beneran Garagara EHB?
by AM-NYM
Summary: Sequel dari 'Gara-gara EHB' gak tau bisa dibilang Sequel atau gak. Pairing KyuMin. Gak pinter bikin Summary


Karena ini cerita GGE alias 'Gara-gara EHB?' bagian KyuMin, jadi silahkan menerka kapan kejadiannya. Oke? #dilempar

Cerita ini dijamin OOC 100%

Mari kita lihat bagaimana caranya the king of agyeo Sungmin menenangkan si devil maknae Kyuhyun

Genre : romance, drama, humor (?)

Pairing : KyuMin. Slight : EunHae, YeWook

Desclaimer : jika mereka milik saya, udah dinikahin dari dulu #plak

Entah kenapa sejak ikut nonton bareng rekaman acara EHB milik Yesung, mood Kyuhyun benar-benar jatuh, tak berbeda dengan Donghae yang ada disebelahnya. Hanya saja yang membedakan mereka adalah sorot mata mereka. Jika Donghae menyiratkan rasa cemburu sekaligus sakit, Kyuhyun malah menyiratkan rasa cemburu, marah, dan kesal. kalau saja ia tidak tahu Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae, si monyet pecinta stroberi itu pasti sudah dilemparnya dari atap gedung dari tadi dan itu akan memancing si ikan cucut untuk langsung menjadikan dirinya sebagai makanan bada, peliharan kesayangan si ikan. Oke, abaikan itu.

Semua orang yang ada disana tentu menyadari gelagat dua manusia ini yang sedang cemburu berat itu, tapi mereka menghiraukannya dan kembali menikmati rekaman acara yang penuh dengan penyiksaan itu. Mereka sudah memastikan bahwa begitu rekaman acara ini selesai diputar, maka kedua orang itu pasti akan mengamuk.

Benar saja, begitu rekaman itu selesai, Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin ke kamar mereka, sementara Donghae langsung membanting pintu kamar sang lead dancer sekuat tenaga sehingga memancing siempunya kamar untuk menyusulnya karena kesal pada bocah ikan tersebut.

Kembali pada Kyumin yang kini saling melemparkan death glare terbaik milik mereka. Jika Kyuhyun kesal karena adegan ciuman di video tadi, Sungmin justru kesal karena sang maknae setan ini seenaknya saja melemparkan ke tempat tidur dengan kasar.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin dingin, ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk meredakan amarah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu bertambah kesal.

"Kau yang apa-apaan? Masa pasrah saja dicium Hankyung si Om-om China seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

Ya, mereka memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, entah kapan dimulainya. Yang pasti tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah seperti itu.

TWICH!

Empat siku-siku langsung muncul di kepala namja agyeo ini.

"Dimana sopan-santunmu anak muda? Seharusnya kau memanggil kami 'hyung', bukan malah memanggil kami dengan kata-katamu yang tidak sopan itu!" ujar Sungmin penuh intimidasi. Jika saja yang didepannya ini bukan Kyuhyun, sudah dipastikan orang tersebut akan langsung kabur karena ketakutan.

"Shiro! Aku tidak mau! Kenapa malah kau yang marah? Seharusnya kan aku yang marah karena kau diam-diam sudah berciuman dengan mereka di belakangku!" jawab Kyuhyun keras kepala.

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di puncak kepala Kyuhyun tanpa halangan. Sang maknae menatap Sungmin kesal.

"Kenapa menjitakku pabo!" serunya.

"Kau yang pabo, bocah iblis! Kau tak lihat kalau tadi itu si manusia aneh keturunan alien itu yang mendorong kepalanya si om-om china sampai akhirnya kami ciuman? Kau pikir apa aku tidak ingin menenggelamkan si anak alien itu? Hah?" balas Sungmin. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sendiri telah melupakan sopan-santun yang diajarkannya pada sang devil maknae barusan.

Kyuhyun sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Sungmin barusan, tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau dia takut pada Sungmin yang seperti itu.

"Tapi dimataku kau itu pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti itu, dasar gigi kelinci! Aku heran kenapa si monyet kuning itu lebih memilihmu, padahal si beruang madu kan jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan kau" balas Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmkin menghela nafas.

"Kau dengar kan tadi, kalau dia lebih mempercayai aku di bandingkan Kangin hyung, memangnya kau mau dia mati tenggelam? Huh?" tanya Sungmin. Kini nada bicara sudah lebih lembut dibandingkan tadi, menandakan bahwa ia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah lagi. Dan tentu saja hal ini disambut baik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sih... tapi tetap saja aku kesal. Kalau saja aku tak ingat kalau Eunhyuk hyung suka pada si bocah ikan itu, aku pasti sudah melemparnya dari atap gedung dari tadi" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia mendaratkan bokong indahnya di samping Sungmin yang kini sedang duduk di tempat tidur. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu menyeringai.

"Kau lakukan itu maka si ikan cucut akan menjadikanmu makanan bada, dan dapat kupastikan aku tak akan menolongmu karena sudah membunuh si monyet kuning" ujar Sungmin sambil terkekeh setan. Sepertinya dialah yang menjadi iblis kali ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin ngeri, entah kenapa kali ini ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan pada namja agyeo ini. mungkin karena kali ini sifat iblis dari Sungmin lebih mendominasi, tidak seperti biasanya. Tak ingin mati sia-sia dengan cara konyol yang dikatakan Sungmin tadi, segera saja ia meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

"Mianhae Minnie hyung... Aku tidak akan cemburu lagi deh..." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang amat sangat menyesal.

"Janji?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Ne, aku janji hyung, aku tidak akan cemburu lagi, soalnya aku tahu kalau di hati hyung cuma ada aku" jawab Kyuhyun pasti dengan sifat narsisnya yang kelewatan. Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah... akan ku maafkan kalau begitu" ujar Sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Tapi... kau harus dihukum dulu karena sudah mengataiku gigi kelinci" sambung Sungmin dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Kyuhyun menelan ludah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin menatap hasil pekerjaannya dengan wajah puas.

"Nah Kyu, kalau kau sudah tidak kuat. Kau panggil aku saja" ujar Sungmin dengan senyum puas di wajahnya.

Mari kita lihat keadaan sang maknae setelah mendapat hukuman dari kekasihnya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan keringat dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat. Sebuah tali melilit ditubuh indahnya. Ternyata sang maknae Super Junior ini sedang **DIGANTUNG** secara **TERBALIK** oleh the King of agyeo.

Baru saja Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Minnie hyung..." panggilnya lemah. Sungmin segera berbalik.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin tanpa ada kekhawatiran sama sekali.

"Lepaskan aku... Aku sudah tidak kuat..." jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

"Tidak kuat? Benarkah? Kau bari digantung selama 20 menit Kyu, masa sudah tidak kuat?"

"Aku serius hyung, aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku janji akan melakukan apa saja, tapi jangan gantung aku begini hyung..." pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah memperlihatkan wajah super duper menderita miliknya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Bohong kalau dia tidak kasihan pada Kyuhyun yang sudah digantungnya seperti itu, tapi kali ini dia ingin mengerjai sang maknae itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat ide baru pengganti hukuman Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah akan kulepaskan, tapi kau janji harus membantu dan menuruti semua perintaku. Ne kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun megangguk lemah dan Sungmin pun melepaskan ikatan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengertikan Kyu? Pancing Donghae untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Hyukie" ujar Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun sudah terlepas dan sedang membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

"Ne hyung, aku mengerti" jawab Kyuhyun. Ia bersyukur karena Sungmin hanya menyuruhnya memancing Donghae agar menyatakan perasaannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan keluar duluan, kau istirahatlah dulu" ujar Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tertidur pulas.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Sungmin sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap.

'dia pasti terlalu lelah gara-gara di gantung tadi. Tapi masa bodo ah! Dia harus melakukan tugasnya sekarang' batin Sungmin. Dengan sigap ia menarik kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang jerawatan hingga sang maknae itu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya karena kesakitan.

"Waeyo Minnie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah dan tentunya sakit gara-gara ditarik oleh Sungmin.

"Waktunya makan dan menjalankan tugasmu. Ara?" ujar Sungmin tegas. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"arasso hyung" jawabnya lalu keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Sungmin masih berada dalam rangkulan Donghae yang sedang asyik meminta makanan dari piringnya, sementara Kyuhyun sedang disuapi oleh Eunhyuk sambil memaikan PSP kesayangannya.

'Dasar anak itu, kenapa malah meminta Hyukie untuk menyuapinya? Akan kugantung lagi dia nanti' batin Sungmin kesal. ia menatap Donghae yang kini sudah berada di titik mood terbawah sambil memakan makanannya dengan tidak berselera. 'Dan dia juga bodoh karena tidak sadar perasaan Hyukie padanya. dasar couple tolol!' batinnya lagi.

Dan begitulah hingga akhirnya hingga hari ini. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha untuk menyemangati Donghae agar menyatakan perasaannya pada sang Lead dancer itu. Tapi karena pada dasarnya bocah-5-tahun-yang-terjebak-dalam-tubuh-orang-dewasa itu keras kepala, alhasil ia selalu gagal menjalankan tugasnya.

Disisi lain, Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan antara Yesung dan Eunhyuk serasa disambar petir karena ucapan Eunhyuk yang mengatakan bahwa Donghae menyukai Sungmin.

Mau tidak mau, kali ini Sungmin sendirilah yang harus turun tangan dalam masalah ini, karena meminta Kyuhyun pun tak akan ada gunanya. Tapi disisi lain Sungmin sudah menyiapkan kejutan baru untuk Kyuhyun.

'Tunggu kejutan baru dariku Kyu' batinnya sambil menyeringai iblis. Ryeowook yang saat itu sedang berada disampingnya langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi sambil berdoa.

Masalah Eunhae kini sudah selesai. Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk bersama PSP nya ke balkon dorm.

"hyung, waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat mendapati dirinya mendadak ditarik Sungmin.

'Hukuman untukmu karena sudah gagal mengerjakan tugasmu anak manis" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis dengan aura membunuh disekitarnya. Kyuhyun langsung menelan ludah sambil berdoa.

"MIANHAE SUNGMIN HYUUUUNG" raungnya dengan penuh penyesalan saat mendapati Laptop, ponsel dan juga PSP yang tadi masih ditangannya kini sedang terayun-ayun disebuah keranjang karena digantung Sungmin di bawah balkon.

Yewook dan Eunhae yang melihat kejadian itu merinding dan sembunyi dibalik sofa, sementara penghuni dorm lantai 12 menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapi Laptop, Ponsel dan PSPnya adri balkon dengan rasa kasihan.

'Yang sabar ya Kyuhyun-ah...' batin mereka berjemaah.

**(omake)**

Sudah seminggu Kyuhyun tidak bisa bermain game. Laptop dan PSP nya di tahan Sungmin, sementara Game yang ada diponselnya mendadak tidak ditemukan karena dipindahkan ke dalam laptopnya. Meminjam PSP pada hyung-hyungnya pun juga tidak bisa. Hyungdeul kesayangannya itu sudah berada dibawah pengaruh Sungmin yang melarang mereka meminjamkan PSP ataupn laptop pada Kyuhyun. Dengan memberanikan diri, Kyuhyun pun mencoba membujuk Sungmin agar mau mengembalikan Laptop dan PSP nya.

"Minnie hyung" panggilnya pada Sungmin yang sedang menonton bersama Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kembalikan laptop dan PSP ku ya..." bujuknya dengan puppy eyes yang dijamin sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah iblisnya.

"aniyo! Kau dilarang bermain game selama satu bulan. Kau sudah janji untuk melakukan apa saja yang kupinta kan? Jadi terima saja nasibmu" jawab Sungmin tegas.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Eunhyuk dan Yesung, meminta bantuan mereka. Sayangnya lead dancer dan lead vocal ini hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka sambil tersenyum miris. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendapat ide cemerlang. Ia menyeringai.

"kalau begitu hyung saja yang aku mainkan?" bisiknya pada Sungmin yang langsung membantingnya sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak. Ada. Jatah. Untukmu. Selama. Enam. Bulan!" jawabnya dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Eunhyuk dan Yesung. Namun sayangnya ia harus kembali menangis sendirian karena Ryeowook langsung meminta Yesung untuk membantunya memasak, dan Donghae yang mengajak Eunhyuk untuk kencan. Satu hal yang kini terpahat di otaknya.

'Jangan pernah membuat Sungmin marah kalau kau tidak mau menderita batin'

**FIN**

Balasan Reviev GGE

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie :

annyeong~

ceritanya bagus chingu ^^

jadi pengen nonton ulang EHB :Da

kisah yg rumit di antara EunHae, tapi akhirnya mereka bersatu juga ^^

terus berkarya ya, chingu~

gomawo ^_^

_**jawab : Annyeong~~**_

_**gomawo udah baca juga ^^**_

_**hahahaha, mereka suka bikin rumit sendiri #plak**_

Cho Sae Ryun :

Hyaaa! Bagus,eonnie...

Tapi KyuMin ini ceritanya udah pacaran ya,eon?

Hehe... bikin sequelnya eonnie...

KW HW! :D

**_jawab : makasih ya ^^_**

**_iya, mereka udah pacaran. _**

**_yang ini cerita versi Kyumin nya, gak tau juga ini bisa dibilang sequel apa gak. hehehehe  
><em>**

Sappire Pearls :

waaa hyukkie sok misterius nih akhir akhirnya. hahah

lucu kok ceritanya ^^

hehe. ayoayoo eunhaenya dibuat lagi ya^^

**_jawab : hahaha, lama-lama ditendang juga tu orang #Plak_**

**_makasih ^^, padahal menurutku gak ada lucu-lucunya lho. hehehe_**

**_sip... di harap sabar bentar buat Eunhae nya_**

**_gomawo chingu ^^_**

**_Review Please  
><em>**


End file.
